Courtes Nouvelles De Zelda
by LeFan D'ost
Summary: Un recueil de nouvelles sur The Legend Of Zelda.
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour !

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus rien posté et à l'occasion du Camp NaNoWriMo de Juillet 2018, je me suis enfin décidé à reprendre doucement mais sûrement la plume. Je vous livre donc ici le premier chapitres des Courtes Nouvelles De Zelda, qui est un recueil de nouvelles sur le fandom de Zelda qui n'ont pas vraiment de rapport entre elles, hormis peut-être quelques unes et ce sera indiqué, si c'est le cas, dans la note d'auteur. Ces nouvelles feront plus ou moins 500 mots au minimum, et ce premier texte en fait 594. J'espère que ce premier chapitre du recueil vous plaira !

Enjoy ! :D

* * *

Attention : le rating peut changer pour certains chapitres. Il sera par conséquent indiqué à chaque début de chapitre.

* * *

Rating : K+

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Une quête des plus sombres**

 _Nous sommes en la terre sacrée d'Hyrule._ _Je m'apprête à vous conter ici quelques contes des temps anciens, prenez la peine d'écouter mes paroles._

En ce royaume, une ombre planait. Oh, non, ce n'est pas l'ombre du Seigneur du Malin mais un mal dont secret, et la perfidie sont plus grands encore. Un réel mystère planait sur ce mal c'est une chose qui ne semblait toucher qu'une minorité de la population. Non, que deux personnes. Deux entités qui avaient été séparées de force une fois la Bête défaite. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un détail qui pouvait paraître insignifiant. Car il s'agissait de la séparation de ces êtres. Un détail insignifiant. Mais pas pour ces deux personnes. Un homme, qui a été durant un temps d'une importance capitale dans ce bas monde, avait perdu la personne qui avait été sa plus proche amie. Cela alors qu'il venait juste de terminer une quête qui lui avait prit sept années de sa vie.

Link, celui qui avait sauvé un monde entier, était parti à la recherche de l'amie qui l'avait conseillé, accompagné et tant soutenu durant tout ce temps.

 _Mais allez donc chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Saurez-vous par où commencer ? Si, comme moi, vous pensez que la réponse la plus logique est non, alors vous voyez qu'il est aisé de comprendre dans quelle confusion se trouvait Link._

La petite fée s'était volatilisée dès lors qu'il avait remit l'Épée de Légende dans son piédestal. Où était-elle donc passée ? Était-elle morte comme toutes les fées qui ont disparu après avoir soigné le Héros ? Il refusait de croire à cela. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas pour lui.

C'est alors qu'il avait décidé de se lancer dans une quête secrète. Personne n'en connaissait le but aucune âme n'avait eu vent de cette quête. Il était parti seul. Seul. Aussi seul qu'un homme qui venait de tout perdre. Car c'était bel et bien dans cet état que se retrouvait Link après la perte de sa fée. Mais il s'était engagé sur un chemin des plus périlleux. Car une calamité insidieuse et perverse l'attendait dans un lieu étrange. Réellement si insolite que ça ? Non. Il était retourné dans la Forêt Kokiri. Il avait pensé que la meilleure chose à faire était de chercher là où tout avait commencé. Mais après avoir cherché pendant des heures et des heures, heures qui se transformèrent peu à peu en jours, Link commençait peu à peu à perdre espoir. Et la raison semblait quitter lentement mais sûrement son esprit.

Il s'était résigné à entamer des recherches dans les Bois Perdus. Là était le fameux lieu. Où une quête des plus sombres a commencé. Plus sombres que d'abattre le Seigneur du Malin. Et davantage perfide. Les Déesses n'ont aucune pitié à en juger par leur manière de traiter le Héros qui avait sauvé leur monde tant chéri. Car il avait rencontré un enfant maudit des Bois Perdus. Un Skull Kid. Pas n'importe lequel. Le Skull Kid. Il avait dérobé un masque. Pas une effigie des plus ordinaire. Mais un masque antique et maudit, qui servait autrefois pour des sacrifices dans des tribus de contrées oubliées du monde. Avec le Masque de Majora sur le visage, Skull Kid avait entraîné Link dans un monde parallèle, où la population ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle d'Hyrule. Un monde sur lequel la lune était en train de s'écraser. Un monde dans lequel un marchand de masques avait confié à Link trois jours pour retrouver le Masque de Majora. Une quête des plus sombres. Et des plus étranges.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Et voici le deuxième OS de ce recueil de courtes nouvelles de The Legend Of Zelda. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira.

Enjoy ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – Un jour très attendu**

Link était déjà en train de se préparer. Enfin. Cela faisait bien des années au bas mot qu'il attendait de pouvoir se préparer pour ce jour si spécial. Il n'attendait que cela. Depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Sur son visage finement dessiné, sur ses yeux bleu brillant d'un éclat de saphir, sur ses cheveux semblable à la couleur d'un champ de blé en plein été, sur sa bouche fine et délicate. Il l'avait aimé dès qu'il l'avait vu. Il avait aimé ses joues très légèrement gonflées et délicatement rosées, ses oreilles pointues, son cou orné d'un collier où, au centre, était visible un rubis aux milles éclats.

Elle, elle avait beau avoir subit moult emprisonnements et bien des fuites, elle avait toujours su que cet homme était là. Elle savait que c'était lui qui allait sauvé ses terres, son royaume. Lui qui avait tant combattu pour la paix et pour sauver la famille royale. C'était cet homme que Zelda aimait. Et elle s'apprêtait à en faire le futur roi de la terre d'Hyrule. Nul ne pouvait rêver mieux comme souverain. La princesse de la Destinée se préparait, elle essayait les dernières tenues, réglait les derniers détails. Elle réglait les dernières choses qu'elle devait régler pour paraître digne de son rang, le jour de son mariage, aux yeux du peuple.

C'était la veille du mariage royal. Tout le peuple d'Hyrule était convié à ce jour de fête. Chaque habitant, jeune, dans la force de l'âge ou senior, se préparait. Chaque kokiri, chaque goron, chaque zora, chaque hylien n'attendaient plus que ce jour où tout ne serait que festivité. Mais pas seulement. Car après la défaite de Ganon, le peuple des gerudo était massivement rejeté par les autres peuples. Afin de marquer une union nouvelle entre le royaume et ce peuple de femmes voleuses, les alliances ainsi que les invités d'honneur furent d'origine gerudo. Bien entendu, ce peuple était convié également aux festivités.

Tout était en train de se mettre en place, lentement mais sûrement pour le jour J. Il ne fallait plus qu'attendre. Un jour, quelques heures, une poignée d'heures. Seulement. Enfin, encore tout cela à attendre. Le temps était long et l'impatience grandissante pour les deux époux. Mais seulement il n'y avait qu'eux qui s'ennuyaient. Qu'eux seuls. Car les sujets de la famille royale, eux, n'avaient le temps de rien. Ils étaient pris de toute part, ils se précipitaient ça et là, couraient dans tous les sens. Les un allaient dans le jardin et dans la cour pour y déposer des fleurs, d'autres décoraient les extérieurs de rubans. Les préparatifs, pour ces pauvres sujets, étaient totalement chaotiques. C'était un véritable enfer que de devoir courir dans tous les sens pour les préparatifs de ce mariage. Ce fameux jour était un avant-goût de paradis pour certains, et un avant-goût d'enfer pour d'autre.


End file.
